youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack7m
Jack7m Jack7m, also known as Jakku (real name unknown), is a Youtubepooper who started making Youtubepoops on Oct 15, 2017. He is known for mostly making Youtubepoops centered around the youtuber and reactor known as Charmx. He is curently sitting at around 1.6k subscribers and his most popular video has 5.5k veiws. Some of his most viewed videos include YTP my OREO acadamia, COLLAB lone ahome, and YTP charmy goes on a murderous rampage. Other Content Aside from Youtubepooping, Jack7m is also known for making commentary style videos wherein he is a sunglasses wearing weeb with seemingly minimal effort put into the editing for comedic effect. He has also done a few animations in his earlier years as well as some music remixes currently. Other Projects Jack7m has also worked on many things outside of youtube, such as his manga project that he wont shut up about. This project is known as Diamond and has a few episodes completed on webtoon. Jack7m has stated many times that his ultimate goal in life is to make this webtoon comic into a full fledged animated series produced by studio bones, specifically the people who worked on Mob Psycho 100, an anime of which Jack7m has said to be his favorite. Other Channels Jack7m also has multiple channels both active and abandoned. The channel he actually makes videos on every once and a while is known as Jakku//Diamond where he mostely just posts short meme videos and extra stuff from the videos on his main channel. List of YTP's these Youtubepoops are listed in chronological order * zer0 PUNCH manN * The Flooosh: Team Vibe Can't Find Cisco * jjeff breaks the 420th dimention with his hed * Charmx Eats 250000 Jars of charmx * ��️harmx doesn't know how to speech * charmx quits youtube to run away from the F��️I and wash a skunk * chchcharmx makes an androidand gets hacked by monika * charm has an infinity war with capx and doesn't feel so good * charmy goes on a murdurous rampage * my name is charmx the android sent by captin america * KHARMCKS kills his dog for the vlog and T-poses on the haters * my OREO acadamia * charmx's liquified adventure to the E dimention * my OREO Academia season 2 * charky kills memes (not copying pewdiepie) and T-poses on the liquifiers * bowxer jr. bans demoni-titto from his minecraft server * my OREO academia season 2.5 * charm-E becomes a McDonald's employ-E * charmx takes a trip to the nightmare realm to deafest nightmare charmo (Halloween special) * Dylan reacts to Super Plushy Bros plays despacito * my OR3O academia season 3 * charmx escapes the nightmare dimension after being haunted by his ded pumpkin (colab details) * BAT MAN eats a cheetos * LELGO mavrick susper heroes: minimum overdrive * charm psycho 100 has an epic anime battle with jack7m and plays megalovainia * foundations in SoS * charmx sufferes through the jack7m YTP super collab * Isacc BAT MAN has a christmas with charmx and hotel transylvania is there for some reason * charmnux gets creepy and trippy after flashbacks from s0s (so basicly I dont kno wat Im doing) * Jake's outdoor madness reviews Mr. deadcat and TeletubbiesAddict/ Mutant Po AUTTP JEDI FOCP * superbroplushys glitches a glitch * BIG charmgus is gonna say the N-word after having an existential crisis and hacking minecraft *choto choto and captin american knuckles hit 300 babies with the charm-car *youtube REEEwind gets copystriked by pewdiepie *TANGLED spaghetti-o's *my OREO academia season 3.5 *jojo-trump brings goose-diepie back from the "game end" to copystrike will smith-series *xmrahc does an opsie and says here's the mother freaking sos (collab) *moniker has an obsession with memes while nutsuki plays with a yo-yo *lone ahome *h0tel transgender h0b0s *charm psycho 100 II gets into youtube drama after hiding anime girls (read desc. first) *the spinach234 eats the ocean *bacc to the fude *kok no sus ba: attack of the Delaware king *spodervich and the rent's adventure *superjojobros copies charmx as a result of nightmare dylan existing *pewdie-pyro gets bullied by lele pons for having an opinion *phicc phill is bad at advertising *Jeffy Psycho 100 *lone ahome 2: lol in new york *Dawn of The Charmx